The present invention relates to a data transmission apparatus, a data reproducing method, a terminal unit, and a transferring method of the data transmission apparatus that are suitable for an information transmission system that causes a transmitting unit that stores information to user terminal units.
A music data circulating service that circulates music data to user terminal units through an ISDN (Integrated Service Digital Network) line, a communication satellite, or the like has been proposed. In such a system, a transmitting unit that circulates music data is disposed on the network. User terminal units and the transmitting unit are connected with a communication medium such as an ISDN line, a communication satellite, or the like. When a user terminal unit and the transmitting unit are connected, a menu screen and a search screen that allow the user to search music data are displayed on the user terminal unit. With reference to the menu screen and the search screen, the user selects music data that he or she wants to purchase. Corresponding to the user""s request, digital audio data of the desired music is circulated from the transmitting unit to the user terminal unit through the communication medium. When such a system is accomplished, the user can obtain his or her favorite music data. In addition, when the user downloads music data from the transmitting unit, he or she is charged for the music data.
As described above, when such a music circulating system becomes common, users can purchase desired music data through the communication network. However, in this case, music data obtained through the communication network may be illegally copied and sold to other people. Thus, the copyright of music data may be infringed. In addition, when such a music circulating system becomes more common, music data is extensively traded. Consequently, music data created or downloaded by a user may be transferred to another person through the communication network. When music data is transferred, its copyright should be properly protected. In addition, the copyright should be easily transferred.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a data transmission apparatus, a data reproducing method, a terminal unit, and a transferring method of a data transmission apparatus that allow data in a system that downloads data transmitted from a transmitting unit through a communication network to be protected.
The present invention is a transmission apparatus, comprising a transmitting unit having a first storing portion for storing a plurality of data programs, and a data generating portion for adding first identification data to a data program selected corresponding to selection data that is input by a user from the plurality of data programs stored in the first storing portion, and at least one terminal unit having an operating portion for inputting selection data for selecting users""s desired data from the plurality of data programs stored in the first storing portion, a second storing portion for storing data to which the first identification data transmitted from the transmitting unit is added and for storing second identification data that is unique to the terminal unit, a reproducing portion for reproducing data that is read from the second storing portion, and a controlling portion for comparing the first identification data added to the data that is read from the second storing portion with the second identification data that is stored in the second storing portion and controlling a reproducing operation of the reproducing portion corresponding to the compared results when the data that is read from the second storing portion is reproduced.
In addition, the present invention is a data reproducing method for a data transmission apparatus, comprising the steps of causing a transmitting unit to read a data program corresponding to user""s selection data that is transmitted from at least one terminal unit from a plurality of data programs stored in a first storing portion, adding first identification data to the data that is read from the first storing portion and causing the transmitting unit to transmit the resultant data, causing the terminal unit to receive the data transmitted form the transmitting unit and storing the received data to a second storing portion, and causing the terminal unit to compare second identification data that is unique to the terminal unit and stored therein with the data that is read from the second storing portion and controlling a reproducing operation of the data that is read from the second storing portion corresponding to the compared result when the data that is stored in the second storing portion is reproduced.
In addition, the present invention is a terminal unit, comprising an operating portion for inputting selection data for selecting users""s desired data from a plurality of data programs stored in a transmitting unit, a storing portion for storing data to which the first identification data transmitted from the transmitting unit is added and for storing second identification data that is unique to the terminal unit, a reproducing portion for reproducing data that is read from the storing portion, and a controlling portion for comparing the first identification data added to the data that is read from the storing portion with the second identification data that is stored in the storing portion and controlling a reproducing operation of a reproducing portion corresponding to the compared results when the data that is read from the second storing portion is reproduced by the reproducing portion.
In addition, the present invention is a transferring method for a data transmission apparatus, comprising the steps of connecting at least a first terminal unit and a second terminal unit in such a manner that the first terminal unit communicates with the second terminal unit, each of the first terminal unit and the second terminal unit having a storing portion for storing a plurality of data programs, identification data and ownership transferred times data being added to each of the data programs, when one of the data programs is transmitted from the storing portion of the first terminal unit to the storing portion of the second terminal, causing the second terminal unit to transmit unique identification data of the second terminal unit to the first terminal unit, and changing the identification data of the data program that is read from the storing portion of the first terminal unit to the identification data of the second terminal unit and transmitting the data program of which the identification data of the first terminal unit has been changed to the identification data of the second terminal unit.
In addition, the present invention is a transferring method for a data transmission apparatus, comprising the steps of connecting at least a first terminal unit and a second terminal unit in such a manner that the first terminal unit communicates with the second terminal unit, each of the first terminal unit and the second terminal unit having a storing portion for storing a plurality of data programs, identification data and ownership transferred times data being added to each of the data programs, when the data program stored in the storing portion of the first terminal unit is transferred to the storing unit of the second terminal unit, reading the ownership transferred times data from the data program that is read from the first terminal unit, and determining whether or not the first terminal unit is permitted to transfer the data program to the second terminal unit corresponding to the ownership transferred times data.